The Power Of The Twin
by DemyxTheMenace
Summary: Dalton'verse! Ethan and Evan Brightman have convinced Wes and David to join their prank, but will everything go down hill when they meet another set of twins? Rated T for mild swearing and heated making-out. Tweedles/OC's. For my own twin, Madison :
1. Chapter 1: Dobrey

"You want to _what_?"

Wes couldn't believe his ears. He'd heard of some crazy break-in attempts, being part of the one to kidnap Pavarotti, but this was insane. He knew crazy, hell, he lived with crazy (Windsor, anyone?)! He also knew the Tweedles were crazy (how could they not be?), but this, this was crossing the line. There's a prank, there's a prank gone too far, there's a suicide mission, then...Wes's mental graph didn't even have a place for what the twins were asking!

"You heard them. It's completely insane, I know, but...what can I say? I'm kind of a sucker for the ladies." The voice crackled over the walkie talkie previously hooked to Ethan's belt loop. Now it sat, disregarded, on the floor.

"Han...Han, do you even...how could...why do you encourage them?" David demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He shot a look at Wes that clearly said, "Why do we get pulled into these things?"

"Encourage? I'd like to think that I'm-."

"This is ridiculous! You can't just _put_ video cameras all around Dobrey! Under any other circumstances, I _might_ be all over this, but after our campus arrest, _plus_ all the shenanigans with Logan, we're sure to be expelled if we're caught! And sorry if I'm not jumping on _that_ ship with much enthusiasm!" Wes interrupted, jumping up from where he sat with David on the couch in the Tweedle's room. He stared down at the twins, sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of the coffee table, their arms linked.

A few seconds of silence, in which identical Cheshire cat grins were exchanged beyond the notice of the Asian, before David looked up from his hands in his lap.

"Not that I'm agreeing, but how exactly do you plan on getting in? I mean, we don't exactly look like girls..."

Wes nodded furiously, throwing his arm out in a "see?" type of gesture. He sank into the couch with a groan. "The whole school has at least seven different key-card accessed areas that are turned on at night to prevent any exiting or entering. Not to mention, the security they had to hire after the Boy Break-In of '82, in which four boys (not of Dalton education I must add) decided to sneak in to see their girlfriends, intoxicated, at 4 AM, on a Tuesday."

The twins merely rolled their eyes, one of them digging in the bag they had set on the coffee table to pull out a plastic container. They each dug out something and held it up for the duo on the couch to see.

In each twin's hands, much to Wes's growing despair, were two pairs of multi-colored credit-card looking pieces of plastic and a key ring with about ten keys each. Ethan and Evan, sensing Wes and David's sure-defeat, high-fived, earning a laugh from Han.

Ethan shrugged, "Han hooked us up," he supplied.

"Besides, we have all the details of how we get in covered." Evan smiled.

"Dear Hare..."

"Darling Hatter..."

"You have nothing to fear!" They finished, cackling in their creepy 'we-sound-the-same-fear-us' kind of way. Or at least, that's what it sounded like to Wes.

David looked like he was...actually considering it. Wes was appalled. How could David even think that this was a good idea? After all they went through on a daily basis, plus everything since Kurt transferred...Wes's stomach dropped. He, too, was beginning to consider it. Part of his mind argued that his and Tabitha's break-up had gone none-too-smoothly, and he was a little depressed because he was no longer the center of David's attention, which secretly he loved (but you didn't hear that from him!). The Tweedles _were_ usually pretty full-proof. They took into consideration...well, everything. If something happened and they got trapped, Wes was sure not only would Han work to get them out, but the Tweedles would do some split-second planning to save them, and escape away from Dobrey with no girl the wiser.

And then the goody-goody part of his mind woke up from its daydream of being able to see what the girls were doing at the touch of a button on his laptop. It would have none of that. But as soon as Wes opened his mouth to say something, a loud pounding at the door caught the whole group's attention, including Han's, who was stringing together startled curses from the walkie talkie. Apparently he was so immersed in their conversation, he didn't notice Dwight rushing down the hallway to the twin's room.

"Tweedles! Wes! David! Kurt made-." He didn't even have to finish; all four boys were up and flying at the door within seconds of the words leaving Dwight's mouth.

_Poor Dwight_, Wes thought, as the boys barreled out of the room. Dwight, not being able to get out of the doorway in time, was on the ground, holding his most likely smashed nose and four of his multiple amulets, screaming something along the lines of, "For all you know I could have been a Demon waiting to devour your souls!"

Wes mentally shrugged, _more for us._

And then their entire conversation was forgotten in the bliss of Kurt's magical cookies...

...Except that it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2: How did this happen again?

_**Saturday Night...**_

"I can't believe you dragged me into this..." Wes breathed as David pulled into the Dobrey parking lot. He found a spot with no street light and parked there, turning to Wes, his arms thrown over his head in exasperation.

"How did I drag you into this?"

"Well, if you think about it, I wouldn't have agreed if you hadn't! I just...I would feel left out if something awesome happened. Like, what if you guys get stuck in the showers and-!" David cut Wes off, his already dark skin darkening with a blush.

"Shhh! Saying it out loud only makes me guiltier. I told Katherine because I felt bad and she just laughed and told me to have fun. She laughed! I swear, sometimes, I think she's caught the Windsor crazy!" David shook his head in mock-surprise, grinning at Wes when he pats his back.

They quiet down, the radio emitting strands of some pop song Wes is sure Blaine would like. Wes wonders how well the Tweedle's plan is going to work out. Apparently, since they claim to look "astoundingly like girls" in drag (so say the Tweedles), and Wes and David, "will be drooling over their hotness" (so says Han, to which Wes questioned his sexuality, but came to the conclusion that he doesn't get out much), they would go in first and scope out the dorms and their bathrooms for potential camera angles. Then they would call Wes and David via walkie talkie headsets, and tell them it when it's safe to bring in the tiny Han-made cameras. Then they would go around hooking them up. Supposedly they were wireless and relied on a battery they needed to hook up in the basement of the main building. The radio-waves the battery would emit allowed the camera's to work. Supposedly. All the while, Han would be telling them what goes where and how to enter certain areas that needed a pass code, or something of the sort.

"Tweedles to Hat and Hare." Came one of the twin's static-y voice over their headsets. Wes and David exchanged a similar look of, "Holy shit we're actually doing this."

"Go for Hat." David answered. He bit his lip, whether to keep from laughing or crying, Wes didn't know. He patted David's back again for good measure.

The line made a few noises that sounded suspiciously like giggling, but Wes couldn't be sure. Then a twin's voice sounded again, this time a little higher pitched, "The coast is cl-why hello talking flowers."

"Those are very pretty talking flowers."

"Nice stems."

"And stalks."

"And petals."

"And damn, are those-"

"Don't you dare start talking to them Tweeds! You'll blow our-" David began, but was interrupted by the harsh feedback of both twin's walkie talkies being shut off. Wes and David let out similar cries of pain as they ripped their headsets out of their ears.

"They are out of their minds." Wes growled, throwing the plan out the window as he set up his talkie to contact Han.

"Houston, we have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3: The Manning Sisters

Two identical twins sauntered around the hallway of Dobrey Hall, tossing their brunette hair over their shoulders in time with each other. The few left in their dorm, House Ross, didn't even bat an eye when they walked past, having grown used to the two.

Caitlyn and Carrie Manning were the resident athletic and singing stars respectively. Caitlyn, best at every sport she tried, was regaled by the entire school for her achievements, and Carrie, with her extreme range and impressively perfect pitch, was in the same boat. They shared almost every aspect of their personality and looks, all except for the only way anyone could tell the apart; their eye color. Caitlyn had green eyes, and Carrie had brown eyes.

The two continued on, whispering about this and that, linking arms and giggling to each other. This is what caught the attention of another certain set of blonde twins. The Tweedles gawked slightly at the two girls, smirks in place, as if they accepted the challenge the two set.

A small redhead, smiling broadly when she saw where the Tweedles were looking, walked over to them. She watched the way the two looked at each other, then back at the Manning twins, then back to each other, their lips splitting into identical grins. She wondered what they were smiling about before remembering that she was introducing herself.

"Hi. My name is Whitney. You two are new?" She stuck her hand out when the two girls noticed her. The girl nearest her looked down (_wow she's tall!_ Whitney thought), grasping her hand without breaking her smile.

"I'm Evangeline. But you can call me Eva." Evan said, his voice feminine and high, though much better than a falsetto. He stared down at Whitney with glittering blue eyes. Both twins would like to think their smokey eye shadow made their blue eyes pop…or so said Kurt when he did their make-up. He'd been confused when they asked him to dress them for drag, but hadn't really questioned it. The Tweedles were known to do some weird things.

"I'm Ellen," said Ethan, taking Whitney's other hand, his tone matching that of his brother's, "but you can call me Elle."

"We just transferred." They released her hands, speaking at the same time, in perfect synch. Whitney thought they sounded just like the Manning twins. It mildly creeped her out.

"I saw you staring at the Manning sisters. They're our superstars. See, Caitlyn, the one with green eyes, she's really good at pretty much any sport, and Carrie, the one with brown eyes, she's got an absolutely killer voice. I swear, she could out-sing Barbara Streisand. Not kidding." Whitney explained a little bitterly, watching the identical set of brown hair disappear into the kitchen.

The Tweedles watched as well. They knew a challenge when they saw one. And those two were just _begging_ to be swept off their feet. Evan, bringing his hand up in a mock-gentlemanly way, bowed to Ethan. Ethan, with a knowing smirk, did the same, taking his brother's hand. Before Whitney could say another word, the two were following the Manning girls, skirts swishing around their mid-thighs.

Whitney stared. They were really pretty, if she was being honest. But the part of her that was really jealous of the Manning twins (and now Eva and Elle), refused to accept it. The new sisters were tall, had elbow-length wavy blonde hair with startlingly blue eyes, and were not exactly the most curvaceous, but had everything else going for them. Not to mention, they looked fierce, and that was something Whitney feared, above all; all four twins uniting to devastate the school with their awesome super twin-ness. Of course, she was being overly dramatic, like her friends kept telling her (she was not admitting to that!). She didn't know if Elle and Eva could even do anything special. For all she knew, they could be perfectly normal, with no hidden talents or anything.

The two boys outside, still fuming (Wes was grumbling about crazy twins and mourning the poor condition in which his gavel was going to be when he used it to beat the two over the heads repeatedly), begged to differ. They used the first platinum-colored key-card on the main building door. Special? They were crazy, did that count? Normal? Hell no. No hidden talents? They had a knack for trouble that was for sure.

Wes and David, on Han's command, were setting up the battery first or else the rest of the cameras wouldn't work, and Han couldn't tell them whether it was a good shot or not (_the perv…_). The two entered the dark hallway with bated breath. Their luck was already pressed by them even being at the school, so they were taking no chances.

"David, take the green key-card and go down the hallway about twenty feet. You should reach a staircase, using the card to access the door. Up two floors, and you should reach the storage room. Go in, find the box on the wall with the giant yellow sign on it that says "Main Power-Outlet," and wait for me to tell you what goes where."

Wes gave David his flashlight and the proper card, flashing a sympathetic smile and squeezing his shoulder. David departed with a half-hug to his best friend.

"Alright, Wes, you are going to find the Tweedles."

"Wait, what!" Wes cried, his arms flailing wildly about his head.

"Shhh! You heard me. This plan is useless without them. Now get moving to the West dorm, that's where their talkie signal last came from. I think it's called Ross." Han supplied, his voice quavering a little with suppressed laughter.

Wes's dark figure roamed the grounds, hugging the wall around a few of the other buildings, and crossing a small garden, complete with a fountain. He kept low and crawled when he had to, grumbling to himself about, "Identical Pain-In-The-Ass's," and, "Nerdy Know-It-All's." Han chuckled in his ear occasionally, until his voice was directed at David, in which he made no sense with his, "the-blue-wire-goes-here," crap.

Wes continued his spy-like amble up to the dorm, humming the Mission Impossible theme idly. He rolled his eyes at his own stereotypicality; Blaine would have a field day with that little bit of information. His black outline was just barely visible from the kitchen window of Ross. The movement did not go unnoticed by identical sets of brown hair, bobbing to the tune of what was blaring from the kitchen radio.

"See?" Caitlyn said, looking up from the bowl of muffin batter she was stirring.

"See." Answered Carrie, staring at the body clumsily mulling about the bushes surrounding the entrance to Ross. Caitlyn wasn't particularly concerned about him, more about her muffins, than the boy. Carrie felt the same, only she thought it was kind of endearing the way he flailed a little as his black shirt got stuck on a low-hanging branch of a small oak growing just around the side, where the bathrooms were. The boy was growing steadily closer.

"Stupid." Caitlyn decided. She idly remembered the Break-In of '82 they reminded all the girls of every year. This boy was no different, she decided.

"Hello talking flowers!" Carrie started at the voices. At first, she thought it was one from the absolute synchronization, but then her knowledge of how she and her sister sounded alerted her that there were two voices instead of one.

Caitlyn had the same reaction as her sister, except she dropped her spoon instead of jumped. The wooden utensil clattered to the ground with a small, wet, "thwap."

Carrie sighed, picking it up and moving to wash it off, only just glimpsing the two identical blonde heads before doing a double take. The movement was matched perfectly by her sister, whose mouth was gaping slightly, like her own.

Twins? Now this, this was a problem.


End file.
